Netflix Messages
by justasimplesketch
Summary: Written for Inception Kink Meme. Arthur begins to receive movies he never added to his Netflix queue.


**Netflix** **Messages**

_Prompt: Eames hacks into Arthur's Netflix account and starts adding movies to his queue in an attempt to subtly tell Arthur how he feels.  
_

The first time a random movie arrives, he thinks nothing of it. His long nights meticulously organizing his Netflix queue may have allowed such a title to slip past him. At that point, he is dating Brian, a young architect. Their chaste kisses light every one of Arthur's nerve endings on fire. But their limited intimacy ends there; innocent kisses one should receive in pre-adolescence.

Shrugging, Arthur places the DVD in the player and sits beside Brian on the leather couch, using his shoulder as a pillow.

"_He's Just Not That Into You_? Really, Arthur? Flaming much?" The condescending tone catches him off-guard. Arthur swiftly moves away from Brian, pursing his lips and folding his arms across his chest. The movie plays, neither viewers paying attention. After two hours and nine minutes, Arthur makes his mind up.

"Goodbye, Brian." The tone leaves no room for discussion. Both understand the implications. Only days later, Arthur learns Brian had been playing him all along. A fucking experiment for a confused asshole. So, when he discovers only two weeks later, Brian died mysteriously, he sheds no tears.

The second time, the movie comes days after having a phone conversation with Eames. The phone rings at three am and Arthur almost ignores it. Past experience has taught that missing phone calls often brings less than savory results.

"Hello?" The grogginess of his voice causes Eames to laugh heartily. For a moment, the pointman believes himself to be dreaming.

"Were you sleeping, darling?"

Arthur sits up instantly, reaching for his glasses, "Eames, how did you get this number?"

"I'm a thief." He states simply. "Surprised to find you asleep, given it's just a three hour difference."

"You're on the West Coast?" The sleepiness in his voice disappears by this point. Eames's voice envelopes him, making him feel like a holiday at home should feel: warm and familiar.

"Possibly. Best not to reveal my location, you may come looking for me." The nonchalance of the tone means that he can't reveal things for safety reasons. Arthur hears Eames striking a lighter. "Any jobs lately?"

"I wouldn't come looking for you." He sounds like a bad-tempered child, not knowing why he adds that before answering the question. "And I had one a few months after the inception, but nothing since." They hadn't needed a forger for their extraction; he knew that. But still he suggested Eames be a part of the team. Arthur keeps this fact to himself.

"Ah, the leisurely life." Without warning, Arthur hears gunshots and loud screaming. "Alright, darling, hate to cut this short, but, well, you know. Talk to you soon." The line goes dead

That night, Arthur can't fall asleep and worries about Eames. The worry wears thin as the next day progresses. Eames is skilled in the manner of escaping death.

It isn't until two days later when Arthur clutches _Sleepless in Seattle_, a movie he never placed on his Netflix queue; he's reassured of Eames's safety.

By the third movie, Arthur knows Eames cracked his Netflix password and decides to not bother changing it. When the movie comes the same day as a postcard, Arthur finds himself smiling brilliantly, trying to decipher the misspelled words and poor handwriting. The essential message tells Arthur all is well. The postmark reads Denver, Colorado. Eames is moving east.

Arthur, being the brilliant pointman, analyses the titles of the movies, looking for a connection. _He's Just Not That Into You, Sleepless in Seattle, _and_ I Love You, Man. _The first is obvious. How Eames knew about Brian and his issues, Arthur is not sure. The second was a message to say 'I am alive.' The third? Sitting down, watching the movie, his heart sinks. "A _bromance_?" The word tastes bitter in his mouth. "Wonderful." Why would Eames go through the trouble of sending those two movies, if he has no motive? Arthur feels frustrated and goes to bed.

When he receives an anonymous phone call, he ignores it. The next night, the same thing takes place. The very next night, his doorbell rings. Arthur walks to the door and opens it cautiously.

"Hello, darling." Eames is holding a red envelope in his calloused hands. Arthur almost closes the door in his face, but steps aside. The forger waltzes into the living area and sits down on the couch.

"You ignored my phone calls."

"You call in the middle of the night." Arthur flatly states.

"This act is unbecoming. Here, we can watch this movie I selected." Eames stands up and places the DVD in. Arthur sits in the reclining leather chair, in order to not be near Eames. Hugh Grant's voice leads them into the movie. _Love Actually_. Arthur looks over at Eames secretively, half-smiling, before sinking into the chair a bit further.

A week passes before another movie comes into the apartment. This time, Arthur chooses the film for the two to watch. Arthur hands Eames the DVD and he looks at it.

"_P.S. I Love You_? Does this mean you're going to leave me alone after you tragically die from a brain tumor?"

"No. It means _this_." Arthur pulls Eames by the jacket and kisses him fully. It takes Eames only a few seconds before reacting fiercely, pulling Arthur on top of him on the couch and deepening the kiss. After a moment, he abruptly stops. He sits up, knocking Arthur off of him.

"Wait a minute. You're allowed to express yourself with _P.S. I Love You_, where the husband dies minutes into the movie. But I am not allowed to send _I Love You, Man_ without you getting your knickers in a twist. Read the title, Arthur." Eames points to himself, "I." Then forms a heart with his hands, "Love." He then points at Arthur, "You. Man." Arthur growls and pounces on him. And starts kissing him with great fervor. A moment later, Arthur cups Eames through his pants and hops off of him. The forger lets out a groan.

"I love you too, man." Arthur smirks evilly before sauntering off to his bedroom. He hears Eames running after him and he feels a thrill he never has before as Eames presses him up against his bedroom wall.

The next morning when Arthur receives three complaints about the noise, he turns to face Eames. Eyes sparkling mischievously, "Wanna try for four?"


End file.
